Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus capable of setting various processes using an operation screen, a portable terminal, an information processing apparatus, a control method for the image processing apparatus, and a storage medium storing a control program therefor.
Description of the Related Art
When a user logs in to an image processing apparatus and sets up setting information about various processes using an operation screen of the image processing apparatus, various processes will be performed on the basis of the setting information in the image processing apparatus. At this time, setting items for setting up the setting information corresponding to the various processes on the basis of a display control job used for a display process of the operation screen concerned is displayed on the operation screen.
Incidentally, the user may log out from the image processing apparatus while setting the setting information to the setting items corresponding to the various processes. In this case, the display control job automatically stops and the setting information that was set up to the middle by the user who logged out is eliminated so that another user who will log in next can set up the setting information using the operation screen (for example, see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2008-152483 (JP 2008-152483A)).
However, since the setting information set up to the middle using the operation screen will be eliminated once a user logs out from an image processing apparatus according to the technique described in the above-mentioned publication, the user needs to set up the setting information from the beginning when the user logs in to the image processing apparatus again. That is, a user's burden about setting of the setting information increases.
On the other hand, for example, it can be considered that the setting information set up to the middle on the operation screen is held within a period after a user logs out from the image processing apparatus until the user concerned logs in to the image processing apparatus again in order to eliminate the necessity for setting the setting information from the beginning. In this case, if a user other than the user who logged out logs in to the image processing apparatus during the period, the other user can change the setting information currently held on the operation screen and can instruct execution of the process corresponding to the setting information, and therefore, a desired security level cannot be maintained about the setting information.